The Phoenix
by EllieGilbert93
Summary: Formerly 'I Guess I Wanted You More' and 'A MInute With You Is Better Than Two Without' published under Wondergirl93. Hermione is devastated to find out that her husband and best friend has been cheating on her. After the divorce a lot of things are put into perspective, but through the flames, can a phoenix rise from the ashes? Contains bad language and scenes of a sexual nature
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Hey guys, so this is the same story under a new story title and author name. I'm going to post all the chapters I have written so far, and hopefully try to add to it because I've been so busy and have neglected this story :)**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

"Ron how could you?"

The redhead ducked as a vase was launched in his direction; it missed him by millimetres, hitting the wall and disintegrating into a thousand pieces. He winced as little shards of glass pierced his skin, making his eyes water at the pain. He wouldn't cry though, no matter how much it hurt, because he knew deep down that he deserved it.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry. I love you, it meant nothing. It just happened," he pleaded, but as the words left his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Her beautiful chocolate eyes, once warm and loving when she looked at him, were now ablaze with pure fury.

She grabbed the closest thing to her and launched it at him; he wasn't quick enough this time and it clipped his shoulder, sending a jolt of agony down his left arm and causing tears to form in his eyes. He looked down at the thing she had thrown, and his heart broke when he saw it was their wedding photo. She looked so happy, like all of her dreams had come true at once, and he couldn't believe she was the same girl who stood in front of him now.

He picked up the photo, brushing the broken glass out of the way, and made to take a step towards her. If he could show her the picture, make her see how happy she had been with him, then surely she would forgive him? Hermione was his life, he had loved her since he first met her on the train back in first year, and he couldn't let one mistake ruin the last seventeen years.

Hermione, however, had other ideas. She didn't want him near her, she couldn't stand to look at him, let alone be near him. She didn't recognise him, what he had become. He wasn't the man she loved, that man would never have hurt her so badly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you take one step towards me and I will get the sharpest knife we have and make sure this baby you're having will be your last. Now, go upstairs, pack some of your shit and get the fuck out of my house!"

Taken back by her words, Ron hightailed it up the stairs before she could make good on her threat. He knew Hermione was serious; he had seen what she was capable of, so he quickly grabbed some clothes and ran back down to his angry wife.

She didn't even look at him as he re-emerged in the living room; she was just sat on the couch staring at the wedding photo that she'd thrown at him and for a split second Ron though he could make her change her mind. She was remembering how happy they were, and it filled Ron with hope that maybe she could forgive him for his mistake.

But she wasn't going to forgive him; that was the last thing she wanted to do. She stood up with the photo in her hand, and glared daggers at him.

"This was the happiest day of my life," she started, her eyes filling with tears. "I was getting everything I had wanted since I was twelve – you and me together in holy matrimony, starting our new lives that would be filled with happiness and joy and **love**. You were everything I needed, and I thought I was everything you needed too. We were supposed to be happy, have good careers and then, when the time was right, have a gaggle of little red haired children. Our lives were supposed to be perfect; we may not have been rich or anything, but we would have been happy.

But you fucked all that up when you cheated on me. What was it Ron? Was I not good enough? Was she a better fuck than me? Or was it just the thrill of going behind my back that you enjoyed so much? Whatever the reason, I hope you're fucking happy together. I gave you my heart, and you stomped on it, and for that I can never, ever forgive you."

Once she'd finished her speech, she walked over to the front door and opened it, signalling that she wanted him to leave. As he walked past her, he spotted something on the table by the door, and his heart broke all over again when he saw that it was her wedding ring. He picked it up as he left his home, knowing for the first time in eight years that he wouldn't be returning.

Hermione watched him go, knowing that this was it, and closed the door to her old life. As soon as the door was closed she collapsed to the ground, letting the sobs she had held in since she'd received the news of Ron's betrayal overtake her body until it became too much and she fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

Hermione awoke the next morning in a state; her eyes were red and puffy and her body ached from sleeping in such an awkward position. She sat up and stretched her limbs, groaning at the stiffness of her body. She looked around at the mess of her living room; she had really gone to town on it. She saw the vase Harry and Ginny had bought them for their wedding, the one she had thrown at Ron in a fit of anger.

She regretted her actions, but she could forgive herself for how she reacted. Ron had hurt her, she didn't know why, but he had. Her brain hurt from trying to process it all, Ron had cheated on her, he had been cheating on her for the last year and now his mistress was carrying his child. What made it worse was who he'd cheated with.

Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess and Hermione's main tormentor throughout her first six years of Hogwarts; he could've cheated with anyone else, but he had to do it with her. Although Pansy had grown up since the war, repenting for her sins and settling down with Draco Malfoy, Hermione had never quite been able to forgive her. The way Pansy had treated her made anything Malfoy ever did seem harmless, because she knew just how to hit Hermione where it hurt.

Throughout her teenage years she was made to feel worthless, ugly and a failure to all womankind, while Pansy flaunted her numerous suitors under Hermione's nose. Even turning up to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, having all eyes on her, had not saved her from Pansy's taunts.

She couldn't understand why Ron had done it; how he could do that someone he loved. They had been friends for seventeen years, partners for ten and married for eight. He had stood in front of six hundred guests at their wedding and vowed to love, cherish and respect her until the day he died. Now she realised they were empty promises, because if he truly loved her he would never have broken her heart like this.

She didn't know if she could ever forgive him, and even if she did she knew her marriage was over. She had given him her everything, loved him despite his many faults and he had just thrown it back in her face. He had destroyed their marriage, all for a sordid little affair with a married woman.

She felt tears well up in her eyes when she thought of Pansy's poor husband, it was one thing to wreck his own marriage but Ron had to go one step further and ruin someone else's too. Draco didn't deserve any of this, sure he may have been an ass when they were at school, but when the war started he made the right choices.

His entire family, Lucius included, had renounced Voldemort, and switched to the light side. Draco and his mother had never believed that pureblood crap, they were just too scared to admit it. As for Lucius, he'd been young and stupid when he joined the ranks, but once Voldemort threatened his family, he saw how wrong he'd been.

When Draco and Narcissa had suggested joining the light side, Lucius knew his family would be safe, so he'd agreed to join too. They'd had a hard time convincing Harry they were true, especially after Draco had almost let the death eaters into the castle during sixth year, but after Snape's handy suggestion of veritaserum, Dumbledore had been convinced and welcomed them in with open arms.

With Lucius' knowledge of the dark lord, and his willingness to be a spy like Severus, they'd won the war and defeated Voldemort once and for all. They'd suffered losses along the way, including Mad Eye Moody, Harry's owl Hedwig and Dobby, but in the end good had prevailed.

After the war, when the castle had been rebuilt, Dumbledore offered all seventh year students the option to come back and repeat their final year. Hermione had jumped at the chance, and although a little disheartened that Harry and Ron would not be returning with her, she'd gone back to finish her education. It had come as a shock to her when Dumbledore had announced the Head Boy and Girl at the welcome assembly, and they'd turned out to be Draco Malfoy and herself respectively.

She was apprehensive of sharing a common room and dormitories with him, but she soon realised that he really was a changed person. They'd called a truce, which had blossomed into a fine friendship, and they were still friends to this day. If Hermione was being honest with herself though, she would say she'd not only come to respect Malfoy, but she'd developed a slight crush on him.

Now that Voldemort wasn't controlling his every move, he was free to do as he pleased. He looked healthier than he had done in years, his hair wasn't in that stupid slicked back style he'd been so fond of, and his eyes were brighter than she remembered. Not to mention his body, which Hermione had had the pleasure of viewing that one time in the common room. He had spent the afternoon with his friend Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin that Hermione had formed a solid friendship with, and had come back absolutely blind drunk.

Hermione had had to help him get changed into his pyjamas, and although she'd protested and whinged about it, she was secretly thrilled to see what was hidden under his school robes. When that shirt had come off, Hermione had to stifle a moan at the sight of his toned chest, the way his muscles rippled under his beautiful pale skin and the line of blonde hair that ran down his stomach and disappeared into his boxer shorts.

That was the day she decided she was attracted to Malfoy; he had always been good looking but she had never admitted it because he was such an ass. She would have probably told him she liked him if it hadn't been for Ron, as they were dating by the time she had returned to school, and Hermione couldn't ruin the friendship Ron and Draco had tentatively formed.

So she'd buried her feelings, thrown herself into her relationship with Ron, and soon her attraction to Draco was a distant memory. Shortly after leaving school, Ron had proposed and she'd accepted without hesitation.

Their wedding day had been perfect, it wouldn't have been Hermione's original choice but she was happy at the end of the day. Ginny had helped her pick the perfect dress, it was ivory floor length with a jewelled bodice, sweetheart neckline and an A-line skirt. She had known the minute she tried it on that it was the one, and Ginny had wholeheartedly agreed when she saw her in it.

She'd chosen four bridesmaids for her big day, Luna, Lavender, Astoria Greengrass and Daphne Greengrass, and Ginny was her maid of honour. Ron had obviously picked Harry as his best man, but his choice in groomsmen had shocked Hermione. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle would not have been who she had guessed, but she was glad to see Ron had let go of his past grievances and made friends with them.

Walking down the aisle to her grinning fiancé had been the happiest moment of her life, all eyes were on her and she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. She said her vows without faltering; they'd opted to write their own and Hermione had poured her heart and soul into them. When Ron had read his vows, she had had tears in her eyes; they were the most beautiful words she had ever heard, and they were coming from the man she'd once claimed had 'the emotional capacity of a spoon'.

_Hermione Jean Granger, you are utter perfection. You are the most beautiful, warm, kind hearted person I have ever met, and I am humbled that you have given your heart to me and chosen to be my wife. I fell in love with you the first time I ever laid eyes on you, even with your bushy hair and slightly buck teeth I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. Since that day you have blossomedinto a goddess, and my love for you has grown more and more each day. You may be a bookworm, and have a quick temper, but you are strong and loving and gentle, and you always know the right things to say. You have given me your heart, and I promise to cherish it, respect it and keep it safe. I want you to be the first thing I see on the morning, and the last thing I see at night, and I want it to stay that way until the day I die. I love you, and I will continue loving you until my heart stops beating, because that is the only thing keeping me away from you._

Hermione couldn't help thinking how wrong it all was; she had loved him and he'd broken her heart. She didn't know how she was supposed to get back from this, but one thing she did know was that she couldn't let him win. She hadn't gone through a war, be tortured at the hands of a madwoman and spent months on the run searching for horcruxes just to fall because her husband cheated on her.

She made a decision right there and then; she couldn't be selfish and only think about her own agony, she needed to make sure Draco was okay and let him know that they would get through this together. He had loved Pansy, not only was she his wife but she was also his best girl-friend. In a way it was similar to her and Ron, only their friendship had been going on much longer.

Hermione stood up and made her way to the bathroom; she was going to shower and make herself presentable and then apparate to Draco's apartment with a bottle of firewhiskey to drown their sorrows and cry over their failed relationships.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret's Out

**Chapter 3: The Secret's Out**

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she landed in Draco's apartment forty five minutes later. She had expected him to be a complete wreck, after all he had loved Pansy as much as she had loved Ron, if not more. She was more than ready to be greeted by a trashed apartment, but as she looked around she didn't see a thing out of place.

"Draco?" she called out, heading towards the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses for the bottle in her hand.

"Hermione?" She turned around when she heard him say her name, and her eyes almost jumped out of her head. He was stood in front of her, a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair, indicating she'd interrupted him having a shower. Her cheeks flushed at his nakedness; he looked just as good as he did in the dorm room all those years ago.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I should've called before I came over," she mumbled, staring at her shoes. She hoped he hadn't noticed her giving him the once over, or the redness of her cheeks, because that would make for a very awkward conversation later.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just go change, you can pour us some drinks," he smiled, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He was either completely oblivious or just wanted to save her further embarassment by bringing up her obvious discomfort at his nudity.

He excused himself to go change while she busied herself with pouring them each a large glass of firewhiskey; she was thankful he hadn't stayed around to chat any longer than necessary because she probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything he was saying.

She was just putting the drinks on the coffee table when Draco reappeared, this time dressed in a polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Hermione was slightly disappointed that he was now covered up, but she hid it well as she handed him his drink.

"So 'Mione, how are you?" he asked, his beautiful grey eyes scanning her face and making her brain go cloudy.

"I'm fine considering what's happened in the last two days. I'm still hurt over Ron's betrayal, and angry at Harry for keeping it from me, but I've done my crying and now I'm ready to move on with my life. What's the point in wallowing around when it isn't going to change anything."

She took a large gulp of her drink when she was finished talking, before looking at Draco as if to ask him the same question.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I loved Pansy, but I knew she wasn't happy. I knew how she felt about Ron, I could see it in the way she looked at him. I just wish it hadn't come down to this, but after everything I can't hate her. I've tried to, but I just can't," he sighed, his eyes sad as he spoke of his wife and friend.

"I just wish he had had the decency to tell me he didn't love me anymore, instead of going behind my back with another woman," Hermione stated, her eyes welling up with tears as she thought about how much her husband had betrayed her. "What did she have that I didn't? Am I not pretty enough, or too smart? I just don't know why I wasn't good enough."

Draco looked at her as a few stray tears slipped down her cheeks, and his heart broke for her. Of course she was pretty enough, she was beautiful, with her chestnut brown hair and big, chocolate coloured doe eyes. He took her hand in his and lifted her chin up so he could look her directly in the eye.

"Hermione, you are beautiful, and nobody can ever be too smart. I think it was just the late nights they spent working together, well, they got close. Pansy told me, right before she left, that they had talked every night while working on that case, and over time they just fell in love. It wasn't anything we did, it just happened and we shouldn't blame ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess," she sniffed, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "It's just not how I expected my life to turn out. I thought Ron and I would be always be together, growing old with each other and telling our grandchildren all about our childhood and stuff. I never thought I'd be getting divorced before I was thirty, and having to start all over again. I don't know how to, I've not dated in fourteen years and frankly, it scares the shit out of me."

Draco chuckled at her use of the expletive, it was rare to hear such language from the Gryffindor Princess.

"It's okay, I haven't dated since before the war so I'm pretty rusty as well. But maybe we can help each other?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she grinned, taking another drink of her firewhiskey. Her glass was almost empty, so she grabbed the bottled and refilled both her glass and Draco's.

"So, 'Mione, what was going on with your face earlier?" Draco asked nonchalantly, taking sip of his drink and leaning back into the sofa.

"Huh?" she replied, not really sure what he was talking about.

"Well, when I came into the kitchen you went red, and I was wondering what that was all about." He knew exactly what it was all about, but he wanted to see her all flustered again. The blush she'd had earlier was adorable, and he really wanted to see it make a reappearance.

"Oh, erm, it was nothing," she lied, as she felt the blush creeping back up her face. Inwardly, she was screaming at herself for being naive enough to think he hadn't noticed. Of course he'd noticed, he was Draco Malfoy after all, and nothing got past him.

"Hermione, you're doing it again," he grinned, as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Shut up Draco," she huffed; he was taking the piss out of now and she wasn't going to have any of it.

He held his hands up in surrender, that stupid grin still plastered on his face as he reached for his drink again. He mumbled something as he took a sip; she only managed to catch the end of it as he brought the glass to his mouth.

"What did you say Malfoy, I didn't quite catch that."

Draco grinned at her, completely unfazed as he repeated what he had just said.

"I said, you find me sexy."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth open in shock as she tried denying it. Her attempts were futile though as Draco's grin got wider; he had her trapped and there was no way she could get out of this.

"I do not," she shouted, trying to make him believe her. Instead, he just leaned in towards his, stopping with his lips centimetres away from hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the close proximity; she could smell his aftershave and the minty scent of his toothpaste mixed with the firewhiskey. Her mind started clouding over again as she tried to inhale more of his heady aroma without him noticing, it was intoxicating and she couldn't think straight.

All too soon he pulled away from her; the grin had disappeared and his eyes were a mixture of emotions.

"Sorry," she mumbled, standing up and grabbing her bag. She was absolutely mortified at what had just happened, and also a little crestfallen that he hadn't kissed her. She turned to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand gripping her elbow.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Draco asked, loosening his grip on her arm so he didn't hurt her.

"I have to go, this is wrong," she muttered, her brain racing a mile a minute as she tried to collect her thoughts.

He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him; she didn't want to but his grasp on her chin prevented her from looking anywhere else.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for answers.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't do this. I have to go." She stepped back from him, the tears welling up in her eyes as she disapparated, leaving Draco stood staring at the spot she had just been occupying feeling very confused.


	4. Chapter 4: Read My Mind

**Chapter 4: Read My Mind**

Confusion. Anger. Hurt. These were just some of the feelings swirling around in Draco's head as he tried to make sense of what had happened just moments ago. He couldn't quite understand it; hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. It was Hermione, the bushy haired, brown eyed bookworm who'd been the only person to even give him the time of day after the war. She'd opened her heart and her mind to him, extended the olive branch of friendship, and allowed him into her life. She was the reason he had so many great people around him right now, and for that he was eternally grateful.

How was he supposed to know the reason behind her doing all that? Yes, he did find her attractive, and they'd shared a mild flirtation during their time as Head Boy and Girl. He would even go as far as to say he held a torch for her, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought she reciprocated his feelings. He was ecstatic, but at the same time angry and hurt that she'd kept it a secret for eleven years. Sure, he'd gone on to marry someone he loved, but Pansy had paled into comparison to Hermione. She just didn't have the same compassion and warmth that Hermione possessed, nor did she have an ounce of Hermione's brains or wit.

However, there was one thing that Hermione and his wife did have in common. Ron Weasley. He'd lost them both to his ginger friend, a man who he'd always bullied because he was secretly jealous of everything that boy had. Despite the fact that his family was poor, and relied on hand me downs and Mrs Weasley's excellent parenting skills, they were richer than Draco in so many ways. What they lacked in wealth, they made up for in love and security, and it made him sick to his stomach with jealousy that no amount of money could bring him that.

Thankfully, he'd overcome his differences with the ginger, and now considered him one of his best friends. Even though Ron had slept with his wife, he couldn't blame him for anything. Pansy had always had a soft spot for him, ever since second year when he'd accidentally hexed himself into puking up slugs. She'd though he was so funny, and from then on her feelings for him grew. They got stronger still when Draco and Ron had become friends, and they'd started spending more time with each other. No matter what Draco did, he couldn't top Ron in anything, so he'd given up trying.

He loved Pansy, he really did, but not in the way he should've, not really. He was just glad that she had met someone who truly made her happy, and it made him happy to see her that way. The only thing he could hate Ron for was what he'd done to Hermione. She may have seemed okay when she'd turned up in his apartment a few hours ago, but he knew her well enough to notice the sadness in her eyes and the dejected look she'd worn. It had killed him, and that was why he'd shamelessly flirted with her, but he'd never anticipated the outcome to be it had.

He was angry at himself; he'd pushed her, and despite how unintentional it was, he couldn't stop the constricting of his chest at the look on her face before she'd left. Draco knew he had to fix it, but there was nothing he could do right now. She needed her space, and time to sort of her conflicting feelings, if he was being honest with himself, so did he.

He put his head in his hands and groaned; he'd given himself a headache from over thinking, and upon deciding he would wait to speak to Hermione later, went to take a much needed nap to try and sort out his messy thoughts before he did something he'd regret.


	5. Chapter 5: Forget Me Not

**Chapter 5: Forget Me Not**

It seemed like just another ordinary day for Hermione, well as ordinary as it could get when her life was in tatters and she was trying to piece it back together. She'd gone about her usual daily routine: got up at half past seven; showered; had some breakfast; brushed her teeth; and checked her calendar before she was ready to apparate to work. It was the checking the calendar thing that had stopped her in her tracks, and made her heart sink into her stomach.

She couldn't believe she'd forgotten what today was, the date had been on her calendar for a month. Sure, only a week later she'd found out about her husband's betrayal, and her mind had been preoccupied with that, but still. Of all the things she had to forget, it was Friday Night Dinner with her friends. They hadn't done it in a month because everyone else had had other commitments and whatnot, so today was the first time they would all be gathered together after what had happened.

Hermione was filled with dread, she couldn't face them. She'd been alright for three weeks, because she hadn't seen anyone. Now, it was all going to be thrown in her face. Draco, Ron and Pansy, all of it was just too much to bear. She needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person she could call who knew about the whole situation.

She grabbed her phone and dialled a number, pressing it to her ear as she listened to the dialling tone. A few seconds later a groggy voice answered, and she was slightly relieved to hear it.

"Harry, I need you to come over," she said, hoping he would be quick. She heard him move on the other end of the phone before she received his answer.

"I'll be two minutes," he replied, hanging up before she could say anything else.

Sure enough, two minutes later there was a loud popping sound and then she saw her best friend standing in her living room looking as dishevelled as ever.

"What's up Herms?" he asked, walking over to join her in the kitchen.

"Look Harry, I can't go tonight. It's too soon, and I can't face them." Hermione was literally begging, and she could feel tears building up in her eyes. Harry looked at his friend with pity; he could see she was hurting and couldn't help feeling slightly responsible. He had known about Ron's affair and had said nothing, trusting that his friend would make the right decision.

Obviously he hadn't, because Hermione was in pieces and there was nothing Harry could say or do to make it better. She'd been hurt too badly, by not only her husband but also her friend. It made him sick to think he'd played a part in making her like this, especially after everything she'd done for him throughout their seventeen years of friendship.

"Hermione, I know it's hard, but you need to go. Ron isn't going to be there, it's just going to be us, Draco, Luna and Neville. Ginny has banned him after what he did, in fact he's pretty lucky he still has a sister because she was about ready to disown him.," Harry smiled, hoping Hermione would say yes.

"Okay then, I'll come. What time do you want me?" Hermione returned the smile, she could handle Draco, he was actually the least of her problems right now.

"Six, don't be late or Ginny will throw a fit. I'll see you then." Harry gave Hermione a hug before apparating out of her house, leaving Hermione to ponder her thoughts before she was ready to leave for work.

IGIWYM. H&D . IGIWYM

The rest of Hermione's day was pretty uneventful, and at six o'clock she was stood on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place ready to have dinner with her friends. Although she was nervous to see Draco again after their last encounter, her excitement to see her friends outweighed everything else. She was thankful that Ron wasn't attending tonight, she didn't know if she could handle seeing him and Pansy all loved up.

Speaking of Pansy, Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about her. Of course she was angry at what the former Slytherin girl had done; nobody should get off scot-free when they wreck a marriage. But somewhere deep inside Hermione had always known how Pansy had felt about Ron, and for the past year she could tell things weren't right with her marriage. Ron had been distant, coming in late and barely speaking to her at all. Not to mention their sex life was pretty much non-existent; he'd barely touched her in six months, and even then it had lasted about twenty seconds before he'd rolled off her and gone to sleep. It seemed as though they were just friends who lived with each other, and it wasn't making any of them happy to be in the marriage any more.

In a way she could actually see why Ron had done what he'd done, but she wished he'd let her go before he'd moved on. It hurt her to know that he'd found solace in someone else while still being in a relationship with her, when he could've let her move on too. He knew she wasn't happy, so why did he carry on their marriage? It was a question that had been buzzing round in Hermione's head for the past three weeks, and she hated the fact that she didn't have an answer for it.

She was still lost in her thoughts when the door opened and she was pulled into a giant hug. She briefly flinched when she saw a shock of ginger hair, but upon realising it was Ginny she relaxed into her best friend's arms.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here," she squealed once she'd released her friend. "When Harry got that call this morning I was worried we wouldn't see you tonight." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friends barely contained excitement; despite everything she'd gone through in the past month she knew she could count of Ginny to make her feel a little bit better.

Once Ginny had finally managed to stop talking and realise her friend was still stood out in the cold, she quickly hurried her inside and took her coat before leading her into the living room. As she entered the room the first thing she saw was a shock of blonde hair, and her breath caught in her throat for a second. She knew he was going to be here, but seeing him again just brought back memories of their last encounter.

It didn't help that Ginny was trying to push her to sit next to him, as that was the only seat not taken. Hermione begrudgingly took it; she couldn't let her friend think she had a problem with Draco otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. Once she was seated, Ginny hadn't her a drink, and Hermione all but downed it without a second thought. It burned the back of her throat, but she needed it if she was going to get through tonight.

She handed her glass back to Ginny, who looked slightly perplexed but took it anyway. As she sat back she could feel eyes burning into her face; she knew he was staring at her but she wasn't going to talk to him and end up having to explain things. She just had to ignore him, and that would make the night easier to handle. Ginny handed her another glass, but this time Hermione sipped it, knowing that getting drunk was not the answer to her worries.

It was a relief when Harry finally announced that dinner was being served, and everyone started to make their way into the dining room. Ginny had certainly outdone herself with this spread, it was positively magnificent. There was enough food to feed an army, and it smelt heavenly to Hermione. She'd spent the last month eating take-aways or microwavable dinners, and it was nice to see a home cooked meal ready for her to devour. Even though she had to sit next to Draco, she couldn't care less because her stomach was growling, and she just wanted to eat.

She had just finished piling up her plate when there was a loud knock at the door. Hermione inwardly groaned because she truly was starving, and whoever was knocking had just interrupted her feeding time. But then annoyance turned to dread, because she had a feeling about who was at the door. Ginny and Harry shared a look, silently contemplating whether or not to answer, when there was another knock. Ginny stood to answer, but Harry stopped her and got up himself.

Hermione waited with baited breath as Harry left his guests to greet whoever had interrupted their meal, hoping to God that it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately, God didn't seem to be listening as a moment later Hermione heard his voice, and then Harry re-entered, this time accompanied by the last two people she wished to see right now…


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Arrival **

It was like a slap to her face really, seeing them stood there like the happiest couple in the world. Ron had his arm wrapped around Pansy, and as she looked down Hermione could see that her stomach was deliciously round and protruding. Ron had lied even further, because he'd only told her she was a few weeks gone. Evidently not, because Pansy looked to be at least five months pregnant. This little fact made Hermione's blood boil, and before she could stop herself she'd stood up, sending her chair flying at the sudden movement.

"You bastard!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "You fucking liar. Not only did you cheat on me, get another woman pregnant, but you lied about it for longer than you made me believe. Only a few weeks my arse, she has to be at least five months gone." She knew she was hysterical, but she didn't care. She was so angry at him, after everything this was just the cherry on top of the crap pile.

She was breathing heavily, but she needed to say her piece.

"I can't believe after everything, this is how you repay me. I've given you nothing but love, and friendship, and all you've done is shit on me. Why couldn't you have left me months ago? Why did it have to come to this? I know you're not the only one who is at fault, she is too. But she never lied to my face. Maybe, in time, I could forgive her, because she did me a favour. But you, well lets just say right now I can't even bear to look at you." With that she walked out of the room and stormed out of the house, not even bothering to grab her coat.

Once the night air hit her she let the tears fall, and her legs started to shake. She just managed to apparate to her house before her legs went from underneath her, and she collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs. She felt so betrayed, not only by Ron but by her friends too. They must have known, but they'd said nothing. She felt so humiliated, being the last to know that her husband had made a fool out of her. Her sobs came harder and faster as she replayed the last ten minutes in her head, knowing how she must have looked to everyone else who'd witnessed her verbal attack.

IGIWYM. H&G .IGIWYM

Ginny was angry, no, she was absolutely furious. How dare Ron turn up here with his floozy after she had specifically told him he wasn't welcome, and how dare he make Hermione feel the way he just had. He'd not only cheated on the poor girl, but he'd like to her, and made her feel like a fool. How could he not have told her Pansy was five months pregnant? Was he some kind of an idiot? Well he must be, to give up a great girl like Hermione for Pansy-fucking-Parkinson, an ex-Slytherin who'd made their lives hell throughout their seven years at Hogwarts. Yes, Ginny and everyone else had forgiven not only her but Draco too, but never had they thought she would do something like this.

"Ron, a word please," she said, standing up and looking at her brother with as much contempt as she could muster. He followed her out of the room without a word, knowing what his sister was like and not wanting to infuriate her further. Ron wasn't sure where she was taking him, all he knew was that he was in deep shit and he was fucking scared.

Eventually they stopped outside the kitchen, and Ginny pushed Ron inside before casting a silencing charm and locking the door. Then she turned on her brother, and he visibly gulped at the fire in her eyes.

"Ronald Billius Weasly, are you mentally retarded? Or are you just a bastard? Either way, I can't understand what the fuck is going through your head. You had a beautiful, intelligent, kind and loving wife, who you treated like shit but she took it because she loved you. And how do you repay her? You cheat on her, get another woman pregnant, and then deceive her just to save your own neck! I don't even know you anymore, because my brother, the real Ron, wouldn't do this. So help me God, you better fucking fix this, otherwise I never ever want to see you again."

She didn't even give him chance to respond, she just apparated on the spot to Hermione's house. She needed to check on her friend, who at this point in time she cared more about than her brother.

As soon as her feet hit the carpet, she knew something was wrong. She looked around the living room, and nothing seemed out of place, but Ginny knew from past experience that looks could be deceiving. She cast a charm to see if Hermione was actually in her house, and when it revealed she was Ginny went on a search for her friend.

Eventually she found her, and to say she was relieved was an understatement. However, relief quickly turned to anguish when she saw the state of her friend. Hermione was laid on her bed, her arms cuddling herself as tears streamed down her face. Her body was shaking as she sobbed, and it broke Ginny's heart to see her usually strong friend so broken down.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered as she climbed onto the bed, snuggling up to Hermione and hugging her tightly. "I am so sorry. I know you're mad, and hurt, but we thought you knew." She knew that her words meant nothing, but feeling Hermione snuggle closer alleviated some of her worry, even if it was just for now.

Not another word was said as the two friends lay cuddled on the bed, one crying her eyes out , and the other stroking her hair and whispering soothing words until they both fell asleep cuddled together.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Done!

**Chapter 7: I'm Done **

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling groggy and unrested. She hadn't a night like last since her and Harry were on the run searching for Horcruxes, but at least then she didn't cry herself to sleep. She rolled over and came face to face with her best girlfriend, who was already awake and looking at her anxiously.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Like shit, basically," Hermione answered honestly, her shoulders drooping unconsciously as if to emphasise that statement.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry that he turned up last night. I told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't invited, so I don't know what the fuck he thought he was doing."

She looked at her friend, begging her forgiveness for screwing up the evening, but she needn't have bothered. It wasn't Ginny that Hermione was mad at, it was her so called best friend.

"Gin, you don't need forgiving, because you did nothing wrong. You've always stuck by my side, and right now you, Luna and Neville are the only real friends I have."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked, confused that her husband hadn't even been mentioned.

"Ha," barked Hermione, climbing out of bed and throwing her hands in the air. "He's already made his choice. He doesn't care about me, he never has. If he did he wouldn't have kept Ron's affair a secret."

"He did what?!" Hermione turned to see Ginny had jumped out of bed, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Did he not tell you? Harry discovered the affair six months before Ron came clean, and apparently had delivered him an ultimatum; either Ron told me or he would. But you know Harry, him and Ron are as thick as thieves and I was only there to make them look good. I forgave Harry for not telling me, but I can't forgive for last night. It was the final straw." The tears were running down her face as the magnitude of what she had jut said sunk in, and she dropped to the bed with her head in her hands.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny whimpered, sitting down beside her friend and wrapping her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I-it's o-o-okay," Hermione cried, her tears soaking into Ginny's shirt as she let her anguish seep out of her eyes.

They sat there for a while, Hermione crying and Ginny stroking her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. Finally, when she couldn't cry anymore, Hermione pulled away from Ginny and wiped her eyes, getting rid of the last of her tears.

"So what you gonna do?" Ginny asked, her eyes showing she would understand whatever decision Hermione made.

"I'm going to tell him I'm done, because I can't take much more hurt," Hermione stated, set on her decision.

"Okay, when are you going to do it?" Ginny inquired, hoping Hermione wouldn't bottle it. If she was being honest, she herself had a few choice words for her 'beloved' husband.

"Right now," Hermione said, holding her hand out to Ginny. "You coming?" Ginny nodded and took her friend's outstretched hand, and within seconds she felt the familiar pull of side along apparition.

IGIWYM . H&D . IGIWYM

Harry was sitting in his favourite armchair when Ginny and Hermione appeared in his front room, looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione, thank god," Harry exclaimed, standing up to engulf his wife and best friend in a bear hug. But they stepped away from him, and he was left grasping the air where they'd just been stood. "What the fuck?"

"Harry, sit down," Hermione practically growled, and he did so without thinking twice. He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't messing around.

"We need to talk," his best friend said as her and Ginny took seats opposite him.

"O..kay?" Harry replied, confused with the treatment he was receiving from the two.

Hermione sighed, gathering up all of her Gryffindor courage for what she was about to say next.

"Harry, we've been best friends for seventeen years, and I have done everything I could for you. I helped you find Horcruxes so you could defeat Voldemort, I practically did all of your work at school, and I'm the reason both you and Ronald are aurors. I have never asked for anything in return, but when I needed you the most, you let me down." Harry went to interrupt, but Ginny shot him her evilest glare and his mouth snapped shut. "You let me believe my marriage was okay, you listened to me talk to you about my problems and you gave me advice, all the while knowing Ron was sleeping with another woman. And then last night, you let Ron into the house, knowing exactly how I would feel if I saw him. You've always picked his side, even when you know he's wrong. So, I've made a decision. I can't be your friend anymore, it's too much. I can't be second choice, especially when I'm hurting so bad. You didn't even bother to come and check up on me last night, and that's when I realised that I wasn't your friend. I was just there to make you look good."

Harry was staring wide-eyed when she finished her speech, but she remained firm in her decision. She would shed no more tears for those who hurt her; it wasn't worth the pain anymore.

"But Hermione, you can't…" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Oh yes she can. She's right, you are a terrible friend. You've always chosen Ronald; even I don't do that and I'm his sister. I've always stuck by your decisions, but this time, I can't forgive you. You should've told Hermione about the affair instead of letting it go on for so long, and you definitely shouldn't have let Ron in last night. As your wife, I shouldn't have been blindsided, and neither should your best friend."

Ginny was red faced as she spoke to her husband; she wasn't just angry but she felt so betrayed by him. He'd promised the day the married that he wouldn't never hide things from, and that's exactly what he'd done. Looking at the man across from her, she didn't see her husband, she saw a stranger who looked like him. Her husband, the man she married, would never have done this to his best friend. He wouldn't have offered an ultimatum, he would've told Hermione straight and saved her all of this heartache. Now, her heart was breaking as she thought about what it must have been like for her friend to not find only out her husband was having an affair and had gotten his mistress pregnant, but that her best friend had kept it from her.

"I'm moving out," she said suddenly, shocking not only Harry but Hermione too.

"Gin?" Hermione questioned, her eyes silently pleading her not to do it.

"I have to. I can't live here anymore. Harry, you're not my husband. I don't recognise you anymore, because the man I love, the man I gave my heart to, is not the man who I see now. You've changed, and I can't bear to sit back and watch our relationship die. I want to have your children, and grow old with you, but I can't do that with this version of you. Either you bring my husband back, or our marriage is over."

With those words, she flicked her wand a few times, grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated out of her home and away from her husband.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

The week that followed Ginny leaving her husband was a rough time for not only the red head but Hermione too. Harry had called almost everyday, and she had had to answer and tell him that his wife didn't wish to speak to him. Despite their recent grievances Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for her former friend; although she knew it was his own mistakes that had caused his marriage breakdown, she knew that she had played a part in it too.

Hermione had taken a week off from work to care for Ginny, who - despite her reluctance - had accepted her help after her friend had put up a strong argument. They'd eaten ice cream, watched trashy romantic comedies and cried over their failed relationships.

It was now the last night before Hermione went back to work, and Ginny, who was in a much better place than she had been a week ago, had suggested a good old fashioned teenage sleepover night. They'd been shopping and bought loads of treats, ordered pizza and rented some cheesy DVDs for the night.

They'd wasted no time in scoffing the chocolate and pizza, and once the movies had finished they'd laid back on the makeshift bed that had been set up in Hermione's living room. It was three o'clock in the morning but neither woman was tired; they were too hyped up on sugar and giddy from the feeling of being a teenager again. They were basking in the afterglow of a couple of thousand calories and some cheesy romcoms when Ginny turned to her friend with a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" Hermione said sceptically, not trusting the look her friend was giving her.

"Lets play truth or dare," Ginny practically squealed, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Normally Hermione would have said no, but for some reason she happily agreed to her friend's childish suggestion. Ginny squealed with excitement and it made Hermione happy that they could forget their troubles

"Okay, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth," her friend replied, taking the easy option first.

"Erm, what is your favourite childhood memory?" Ginny smiled, not wanting to get too invasive too soon. Hermione thought for a moment and then gave her answer, which obviously satisfied Ginny who smiled happily. Hermione then asked Ginny a similar question, which Ginny was happy to answer, and soon their game was in full swing.

Three hours and two bottles of wine later, both women were slightly tipsy and a whole lot more daring. It was now Ginny's turn to ask Hermione something, and neither could stop giggling despite them trying to be serious.

"Okay, Hermione, other than Ron, who have you always liked?" Ginny grinned slyly, and Hermione gulped nervously.

"I can't answer that Ginny," she gasped, trying to fight off the blush that was threatening to creep up her face at her friends questions.

"Aww, come on Hermione. I already told you my biggest secret, so you have to tell me. You know I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, but you better not tell anyone. Okay, since the start of my unofficial eighth year, I've had this massive crush on Draco. I knew it would never happen, plus I was seeing Ron by then." Hermione was flushing with embarrassment, but she was also relieved to finally be able to tell someone her secret.

"Wow!" Ginny was practically glowing, a conspiratorial look in her eye. She knew something, and Hermione wanted to know what it was.

"Ginny, you know something. Tell me what it is," she admonished, hoping her friend would return the favour after what she'd just divulged.

"Look, Hermione. I love you, and I've seen you go through hell with my brother. I wanted to tell you ten years ago, and I wish I had because then I could've prevented your heartbreak."

"Go on," Hermione prompted, though she was fearful of what her friend was going to tell her.

Ginny grinned.

"Draco likes you."


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions Part 2

**Chapter 9: Confessions Part 2 **

"W-what?" Hermione stammered, unsure she'd heard her friend correctly.

"You see, about three months into our final year, Draco came to me. You and him had become good friends, and people were finally starting to forgive him. He admitted to me that he'd started having feelings for you, but knew that you were with Ron. He asked for my advice, and I told him to tell you what he was feeling. He was going to, and then you got engaged to Ron, and he lost his nerve. God, Hermione, you could've had a great life. He really loved you, and I'm betting he still does. My brother just got in the way, and I think we are all to blame, for pushing you into a life that was expected, rather than what you wanted. I'm so sorry," Ginny said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Hermione's heart broke at the look on her friend's face; she had never once blamed anyone but herself and Ron for the way her life had turned out, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Oh Gin," she cried, grabbing her friend and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "I don't blame you, or anyone else. I wish Draco had said something though, because I've spent the last ten years wondering what if." Both women were openly crying, partly due to the alcohol and partly due to the influx of emotions they were feeling.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, drying their eyes on their sleeves and sniffing gently.

"Hermione, I think you should go for it," Ginny said quietly, but loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Really, you don't think its too soon?"

"Herm, it'll never be too soon. You've put this off for ten years, and nothing is stopping you now. Not Ron, not Harry, and not me. I think you deserve happiness," her friend smiled, and Hermione couldn't resist smiling back.

"Thank you Ginny, you really are the best." Hermione hugged her friend once more, trying to show how grateful she was to her friend.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny whispered, and Hermione pulled back to look at her friend's anxious face.

"Go for it," she replied, mirroring her friend's anxious look.

"Did I make the right decision?"

"About Harry?" Hermione asked, perplexed at her friend's question.

"Yes," Ginny replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"You did Ginny. I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but you really did. Its only temporary, and you need to re-evaluate your life. It doesn't mean you don't love him, in fact it means you love him enough to do anything to save your marriage. Even if that means leaving him to make him realise that he fucked up, big time."

"Really?" Ginny asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Really really," Hermione smiled, hoping she was putting her friend's mind at rest.

"Thanks Herm," Ginny replied, squeezing her friend tightly.

"No problem Gin, I'm here for you no matter what."

Ginny smiled at her friend, feeling so grateful she had someone as amazing as Hermione to talk to. It had been a rough week, and having her friend there had helped immensely.

"Hermione, I meant what I said earlier. I think you should, what is it, grab the bull by the horns. I think that's right anyway."

"I know, I'm just afraid of the reactions we'll get. It's only been a few months since Ron and I split, and I know he got another woman pregnant, but I still feel like people will think less of me. Right now I just can't deal with that."

If Hermione was being honest, there were many reasons why she couldn't just go for it with Draco. She was scared he'd hurt her, and after everything that had happened she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take another beating. It would be too painful if he said no to her, especially he was the only man she had ever truly loved. But then she remembered what Ginny had said, he was in love with her too. So why would he say no?

"Gin, I'm being an idiot, aren't I?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you are. You love him, and he loves you. Has done for the past ten years. And because he loved you so much, he put your happiness ahead of his own and let you marry Ron. Now there's nothing stopping you from being together, except you."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so glad I have you. That settles it then. I've spent too long being unhappy, and I don't deserve it. I'm going to tell him, tomorrow after work."

Hermione was so excited; she was finally getting her happy ending, and she couldn't have been happier. She knew exactly how things were going to play out, she just needed a little helping hand from her best friend to put her plan into action...


	10. Chapter 10: He Loves Me Not?

**Chapter 10: He Loves Me Not? **

The next morning Hermione woke feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was also incredibly excited, to go back to work and to see Draco tonight. Her and Ginny had spent the best part of two hours planning how Hermione would approach him; everything from her hair and make-up to what she would say. She was giddy at the idea of finally being with him, and she was going to wear her best underwear on the off chance that things went to the next level.

She got herself dressed and ready for work, hoping that the day would pass quickly. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy working at the ministry, in fact she loved it. It hadn't been her ideal job; she'd really always wanted to teach at Hogwarts, but Ron had insisted she stay close to him and when Kingsley had offered her the post as Head of Magical Creature Rights she'd accepted. Eight years later she was still working there, and although she hadn't given up on her dream, she was content for now.

Once she was ready, she said goodbye to Ginny and apparated into the lobby of the ministry. She made her way to the elevator and stepped inside, pleased to find that she was the only one in there. The doors were just closing when she heard someone running, and asking her to hold the doors, so she obliged. The person got to the elevator, and she immediately regretted her decision.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you in the elevator. I'll just take the next one," Ron muttered, moving to leave her in peace.

"No, it's alright. You can ride with me, I suppose," Hermione replied, making sure he knew that he could stay as long as he didn't speak to her.

"Thanks," he murmured, moving to the opposite side of the carriage and facing away from.

The ride seemed to last an eternity for Hermione, being stood in a small space with the man who broke her heart. Finally the elevator stopped, and she moved to get out. But then something popped into her brain, and she turned back to her husband.

"I've spoken to my lawyer, and he said you should be receiving divorce papers in the next few days. I've already signed my name, so you just have to do the same and then we'll no longer be married."

"Okay, that's good. Have a nice day Hermione," Ron replied, smiling slightly at her.

She didn't want to, but she returned his smile. He was still her best friend after all, despite everything. In time she knew she'd learn to forgive him, just not yet.

Hermione walked down the corridor until she reached her office, feeling better than she had in months. She sat down at her desk and checked her messages; a few were from her lawyer updating her on the divorce papers, and some were from Harry asking if they could get together and talk. Although she was still mad at him, she wanted to hear his explanation for everything that had happened.

She quickly scribbled a note, telling him they could meet at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow after work, and then she started on her tasks for the day.

IGIWYM. H&D . IGIWYM

At five o'clock, Hermione was quick to grab her stuff and head out the door. She arrived home in five minutes, to find Ginny already waiting and ready to get started. She showered, and put on the underwear she'd carefully chosen this morning, before covering it with the dress Ginny had laid out for her. It was black and made out of some clingy material that hugged her curves; it reached mid thigh and had a low cut neckline which showed plenty of skin. She was a bit apprehensive about how risqué the dress was, but upon seeing herself in the mirror those worries faded away.

She allowed Ginny to help her do her hair and make-up, and then she put on her black three inch heels before again checking herself in the mirror.

"So how do I look?" Hermione asked her friend, hoping she looked good enough for Draco.

"Lets just say if I was that way inclined I'd have jumped your bones by now," Ginny replied, a serious look on her face. Hermione couldn't help giggling at her friend's response, it hadn't been quite what she expected.

"Thanks Gin. Right, I'm ready to go. I don't know what time I'll be back, so don't wait up for me."

With that Hermione grabbed her purse, and making sure her wand was secure in its holster she apparated away.

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

Hermione took a deep breath as she stared at the door, gathering all her Gryffindor courage together before she knocked on her door. When she was sure she was ready, she raised her hand and knocked. She heard someone moving around inside, before the door opened and the man she'd been waiting for stood in front of her. His eyes widened when he saw her, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Hermione, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly confused at to why his friend was on his doorstep dressed up to the nines.

"Hi Draco, I've come to tell you something," she replied calmly, grateful her voice didn't falter.

"Oh, what is it?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Right, okay. So for a while now, ten years in fact, I've had a crush on you. Well, not a crush really, more like I'm in love with you. I actually think you could be the one, and I know we've had our differences in the past but we've become very close over the last few years. I know I've been married to Ron and you've been married to Pansy for many years, and in recent months our marriages have both failed. I know people might think it's too soon, but I think we're about ten years too late. I've come here tonight to say I love you and I want us to be together. So, what do you say?" Hermione was aware that she kind of rambled during her speech, but at least she'd said everything she'd been meaning to say to him for the last decade.

"Erm, Hermione. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way," Draco said, and Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach.

"But you told Ginny you liked me, she said so herself," Hermione exclaimed, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"I did, ten years ago. A lot has changed since then. I'm sorry Hermione, but we're just friends."

With that Draco turned from her and closed the door, leaving a dejected and crying Hermione alone on his front step.


	11. Chapter 11: New Beginnings

**Chapter 11: New Beginnings**

Hermione stood staring at the door for a few minutes, sadness and disbelief wracking her body. She couldn't believe what had just happened; how could he have said that and then just shut the door in her face? She knew she had to get out of there, but she didn't know if she was in any fit state to apparate. She was heartbroken; the only man she'd ever truly loved not only didn't feel the same, but had also slammed the door in her face she confessed her feelings to him.

At that moment Hermione didn't even care about splinching herself, she needed to be home and to be able to cry in private. She pulled out her wand and apparated into her living room, only to find Ginny sat on the couch with a look of horror plastered on her face.

"Hermione, what's happened? Why are you back so soon and why are you crying?" her friend questioned, walking over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"He doesn't feel that way about me Gin. In fact, he listened to what I had said, told me his feelings were gone and then slammed the door in my face," Hermione cried, letting the tears flow freely.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny soothed, leading her friend to the couch and sitting them down, before hugging Hermione and smoothing her hair.

The two friends sat like that for a while, Ginny comforting Hermione while the brunette girl sobbed her heart out. Finally, when Hermione felt there was no tears left, she pulled away from Ginny and dried her face with the back on her hand.

"Thanks Ginny, for being here. I think I'm going to have a shower and then go to bed. Today has been a long day."

"Okay, but just so you know I'm here if you need me."

Hermione nodded at her best friend, giving her hand a squeeze before heading to the bathroom to wash away the events of the day. She felt slightly more relaxed after her shower but she was so tired, so grabbing a pair of comfortable pyjamas and putting them on, she climbed into bed and let sleep overcome her.

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

The next morning, Hermione was up and reading for work earlier than usual. She hadn't slept great as her dreams had been plagued by happy couples and a lonely women. In the end she had given up on trying to sleep peacefully, and had watched tv until it was a reasonable time to get ready for work.

Once she was done she apparated to the ministry, despite it only being eight in the morning. She figured she could catch up on some extra work, considering she'd had a lot of time off lately. As she walked to the elevator, her mind wandered and she started to think how fucked up her life had become over the last few months.

First her husband had cheated on her, and gotten another woman pregnant. Then she discovered her best friend knew about it, and had kept it from her. She'd then cut ties with said friend, whose wife subsequently left him because of everything he'd done. And finally, she'd put her heart on the line, only for it to be crushed to smithereens by someone she'd grown to love and trust.

Hermione hoped her life was going to start picking up from this point, because she knew she couldn't take much more of the shit. She heard the elevator doors open and she stepped out, heading straight for her office. When she got inside, there were a few notes waiting for her, which she decided to check.

The first was from Harry, confirming that he could meet up with her today. The next one was from Headmistress McGonagall, asking if Hermione could get in touch as she had something important to discuss with her. This message into the brunette woman, so she penned a quick reply to both message and waited for a response.

Ten minutes later an owl appeared at her window carrying a letter, and Hermione immediately recognised the Hogwarts seal. She took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat, sending it away while she read the response.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am happy you replied so quickly to my note, as there is very important matter that need to be discussed. As you may already know, Professor Flitwick is retiring this year, as he feels he is too old to teach. That means there will be an opening for a charms professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

From your time at Hogwarts, I seem to recall you were rather adept at performing charms, and I remember you had expressed a wish to teach at Hogwarts. Which is why I would like to offer you the position, as I feel not only would you excel at this post, but that you would also be a valuable and welcome addition to the faculty.

I hope to hear from you shortly, and if you accept this position you will start at the beginning of the new school year, which is of course September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione was in shock as she put down the letter; she'd heard that Flitwick was retiring but never in a million years had she expected to be offered the post. She really wanted to take it, it was such a great opportunity and everything she had dreamed of. She knew there was nothing stopping her, so she quickly wrote her response.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am grateful for the offer, and I would be happy to accept the position. You are right, it has always been my dream to teach, and I think your offer has come at just the right time.

If you could send me a letter with more details about the job, that would be very much appreciated, and I will see soon.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione J. Granger

Hermione was giddy with excitement, she was finally getting her dream job after all of these years. She knew she would have to talk Ginny about it, especially because her friend was now living with her. Ginny would understand though, she knew how much this meant to her friend and she'd never stop her from following her dreams.

It was like the world was finally giving her a break, after everything that had happened over the past few months life was starting to look up for her. Although she was still heartbroken over everything that had happened with Ron and Draco, it seemed insignificant right now.

Once she'd sent her response to Professor McGonagall she decided to pen a letter to Ginny, informing her of the job offer. She sent that off too and then went to find her boss, so she could tell him that she would no longer be working there after August.

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

Five o'clock rolled around again, and Hermione got ready to leave work and head to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Harry. She'd just packed her clothes away when she heard a tapping on her window. She turned to see a black eagle owl, who she instantly recognised as Draco's owl Orion. She took the note from him and handed him a treat, before he flew off back to his owner.

Although she was still on a high from the events of that day, she couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness that enveloped her as she saw her name written in his elegant scrawl. She decided not to read the note, she wasn't interested in what he had to say, and she wasn't going to let him ruin her good mood. She pointed her wand at the note and muttered a quick 'incendio', setting the paper on fire and allowing the ashes to fall gracefully to the floor as she walked out of her office.

She climbed into the elevator, pushing the note and the man who'd sent it to the back of her mind. She needed to prepare herself for her meeting with Harry, and thinking about Draco was not the right way to do that.

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

Ten minutes later, Hermione was sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron with a glass of butterbeer in front of her, waiting for her former friend. She heard the door open, and as she looked up she saw him entering the crowded pub. She was a little taken aback by the state he was in, she knew he'd taken Ginny leaving him badly, but she could never imagined it was this bad.

His perpetually messy hair was even worse than usual, his clothes were creased, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Basically, he was a mess. He stopped when he got in the door, and she could tell her was looking for her. Finally, his eyes rested on where she was sat, and he slowly made his way over, a wary look on his face.

"Hi Hermione," he said quietly when he reached her, pulling a seat out and sitting down. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"I thought I owed you that much, give you a chance to explain your side of the story," she said calmly; she didn't want him to think she was still angry at him, just let down.

"I know, but I'm still grateful. Before I tell you though, please just tell me how Ginny is," he almost pleaded, and Hermione's heart broke when his voice cracked slightly.

"She's okay, she misses you but she needs some time. Just know that its not over, and she does still love you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that. Anyway, lets get to the real reason I'm here," he replied, his features lighting up a little at knowing his marriage wasn't completely over.

For the next two hours, Hermione listened as Harry explained his side of the story and the reasons behind his actions. She discovered he'd given Ron an ultimatum, either tell Hermione or he would. She also found out how he'd learned of the affair, and why he hadn't told her. In a way, she understood why he hadn't told her. She needed to hear it from Ron, and if Harry had been the one to tell her not only would it have been harder, but she knew she'd never have forgiven her husband.

"I'm really, truly sorry Hermione. I wish I had told you, but you needed him to tell you. I didn't want to ruin any chance of you guys maintaining a friendship, and I couldn't bare to see seventeen years go down the drain. Don't think I chose him over you, because I didn't. I chose you over him, and I will always choose you over him," Harry said once he'd explained everything.

"Thank you Harry, but I need to know something. Why did you let him in that night?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Mione. I thought if you saw him then you might have been able to sort things out. I had no idea you didn't know how pregnant Pansy was. I thought he'd told you," Harry replied, bowing his head in disgrace.

"He didn't, and I guess I understand your reasons. But I'm not ready to forgive him, even though my marriage wasn't perfect he stole broke my heart. He took away my chances of having a family, and that's a little hard to forgive."

"I know Mione, he's an idiot. But we always knew he was. I understand you need time, adultery is not something to be taken lightly, especially when a child was conceived through it."

Hermione nodded, feeling at ease that she now knew everything. She knew it would take time to forgive Harry; she may now know why he did what he did but it still hurt her that he'd not taken her into consideration when he'd made some of his decisions.

"Thank you for telling me everything. It's going to take some time, but you broke my trust and now you have to earn that back. I will forgive you in time, and I appreciate you explaining everything to me."

"I understand Mione, just know that I do love you and I am so incredibly sorry I broke your trust, especially after everything you have done for me."

"I accept your apology, Harry, but I'm not the only person who deserves one. You owe to your wife to give her an explanation, especially after you lied to her."

"I will Hermione, I will. I miss her so much, she's my world and it breaks my heart to know I pushed her to the point where she felt she didn't know who I was anymore," Harry said sadly, his head so low it was almost touching the table.

It broke Hermione's heart to see such a strong man so dejected, but I guess that's what losing the love of your life does to a person. She reached out and grabbed her friend's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"She'll come around Harry, because she loves you so much. It just hurt her to see you change into something we both know you're not; all she wants is the man she married back."

"Thanks Mione, I know I need to prove to her I'm still here. Will you ask her to meet me tomorrow? Just so we can talk. Please," he asked, his eyes pleading.

"I will, but I don't know what she'll say so I won't give you false hope. All I know is she is a reasonable person, who loves her husband," Hermione replied, hoping to reassure him.

"Okay, will you also tell her I love her?" Hermione nodded, it was the least she could do, for both of them.

"Anyway, enough of the moroseness, I have something to tell you," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he smiled, happy to change the subject.

"Professor McGonagall sent me a letter today, offering me the position of charms professor at Hogwarts."

"I hope you took it," Harry grinned, he knew it had always been Hermione's dream to teach at Hogwarts.

"You bet I did," she replied, unable to stop smiling despite her cheeks hurting.

"I'm pleased for you Hermione, I really am. Congratulations, you'll make a brilliant teacher."

"Thanks Harry, it means a lot," Hermione smiled, glad to know he was excited for her. "Anyway, I think it's time I got back to that wife of yours, because she hasn't heard my news yet."

"Oh yeah, I have to get back to Grimmauld Place anyway because I have some Auror work to do. Thanks Hermione, and please don't forget to talk to Ginny for me." He pulled her into a hug, which Hermione was happy to accept.

"I won't," she whispered, squeezing him tightly. The two friends pulled away, smiling at each other and feeling lighter than either had in the past few months.

"I'll see you soon?" Harry asked hopefully as they walked out of the pub to apparate home.

"Yes, you'll see me soon," she replied, giving her friend one last hug before they both went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12: Heart to Heart

**Chapter 12: Heart to Heart **

Hermione was just finishing up work the next day when there was a knock at the door. She was slightly confused, everyone knew she finished work at five o'clock on the dot.

"Er.. come in," she said, curious to see who was behind the door. When the door opened, and the person stepped in, Hermione nearly fell off her seat in surprise. She had never expected her visitor to be Ron, if anything she thought it might have been Harry or even Ginny, but not her ex-husband.

"Hi Hermione," he said sheepishly, not looking her in the eye.

"Er, hi Ron. Was there something you needed me for?" Hermione asked; she hadn't forgiven him but she was being civil for the sake of Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to talk to you," he said, looking unsure of himself.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to take a seat?" Hermione asked, pointing at the chair opposite her. He nodded and moved to sit in the seat she'd gestured to, looking very nervous as he sat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione was curious now, she didn't think they had anything left to say to one another.

"I know Harry spoke to you yesterday, and I know how mad you were with him. I think its time I gave my side of it, because I owe you that much." He was sat a bit straighter now, as if preparing himself for anything she'd throw at him.

"Okay then, I'll let you explain. You are right after all, you owe me that much," Hermione replied; she needed to know this and there was no time like the present.

When Ron had first told her about the affair, she'd been too angry to really let him explain. All she'd gathered was that he was unsatisfied, which had sent her into a fit of rage and caused her to throw things at him.

"Right, well I guess I should start from the beginning. You see, I fancied you all through school, and when we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets it was the happiest moment of my life. As you know we started dating, and things were going great. Until you went back to school, and you started drifting away. I couldn't understand it, I thought you loved me like I loved you. When I proposed, I honestly thought you would turn me down, because you'd been so distant.

Imagine my surprise when you said yes. I felt like the luckiest man alive, because I was marrying the most beautiful, kind, intelligent and perfect girl on the planet. The day of our wedding came, and I was so excited to make you my wife. When the doors opened, and I saw you walk down the aisle to me, I thought I would pass out from how beautiful you looked. But as you got closer, I saw you weren't looking at me. You were looking at Draco, and it really broke my heart. I thought you were going to leave me, for him, but you went through with the wedding and we became man and wife. It was perfect, and everything I had wanted since the day I met you on the train and you pointed out the dirt on my nose.

Things were great for a while, and you started coming back to me. We had a great marriage, you were so loving and kind and you made me a better person. I wasn't the best husband, but you made me try harder to be what you needed. Anyway, about two years ago, I was working late one night. I'd rung you to tell you, and you hadn't seemed too bothered. Our relationship had started to fizzle out by then, we were spending less time together, it was like we were roommates rather than a married couple.

I was working on a case, and it had come with a lot of involvement from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That night Pansy and I had had to work together, and we'd started talking. We were already friends, so it wasn't anything unusual. So we were talking, and she asked me how it was going with you and me. I opened up to her, told her that we were drifting apart, and that our love for each other seemed to have moved back to friendly love. She told me that she was having problems with Draco, that he didn't seem to want her anymore and they barely saw each other for more than five minutes a day.

One thing led to another, and we kissed. We felt so bad about it afterwards, and we agreed that it was just a one off and had only happened because we were both feeling lonely. But it happened again, and again, until finally it wasn't just a kiss. We knew what we were doing was wrong, but we fell in love. I know it hurt you Hermione, because I lied to you and cheated on you and got another woman pregnant. But our relationship wasn't working, and we should never have moved past being friends. You were like my sister, and it may have been ten years too late but I finally realised it."

Throughout his speech Ron had maintained eye contact with her, and it made Hermione feel like he was finally giving her what she deserved.

"Why did you let it go on for so long? That's what hurt me the most, not the fact that you cheated or you got her pregnant. It was the fact you kept me hanging on so long, hoping things might change between us."

"I don't know Hermione. I was afraid that if I ended our marriage I would lose your friendship too," he said, bowing his head.

"You know that would never have happened. If you had sat me down and explained everything, we could have worked it out. I wasn't happy in our marriage, and I know you weren't either." She was almost crying, there were things she'd wanted to say for so long and now she finally could.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am. I wish I could change everything, just go back to that very first kiss with Pansy and tell you that it had happened, before it went too far. I'm an idiot, and I didn't think."

"No, you didn't," she sniffed, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just knew I had to explain everything to you, you deserved more than what I gave you and I owed you an explanation. I know it's my fault, that everything is like this, and I know I've stopped you from going after what you really wanted."

"And what might that be?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"Draco, and the teaching position at Hogwarts," he replied.

"Ron, we hindered each other. I know it wasn't wholly your fault, and I have to say I'm sorry I was looking at Draco when I walked down the aisle. I'm sorry I never said anything, and I know that some of the blame is on my shoulders. But you really hurt me, and what you did is almost unforgivable. It will take time, and a hell of a lot of work, but we may be able to salvage our friendship. We've been friends for too long to give it up, we just have to work hard to get there."

"I know Mione, I know. But I'm willing to try, because I love you and I don't want to lose you. You deserve happiness, and if that means you going off to Hogwarts and marrying Draco then I'm happy for you," he smiled.

"Well, I suppose I ought to tell you my news. I was offered the position of charms professor yesterday, and I've accepted it. I start in September. And as for the Draco thing, that's not going to work out. I went to his the other to tell him how I felt, and he slammed the door in my face. Its okay though, at least one part of my life is looking up and that makes me happy." She didn't know why she was sharing this with him, but she couldn't help herself. He was still her best friend, even after everything that had happened.

"That's great Hermione, I'm so happy for you. Wait, did you say Draco slammed the door in your face?" Ron's face grew red as he realised what she'd said, and Hermione knew his temper was flaring up.

"Ron, it's not your place to get angry at him. It was wrong of me to ambush him like that anyway, I should've given him fair warning. Anyway, its done, I just want to forget about it. I'd rather focus on my new job," Hermione said, trying to calm him down. She knew all too well how Ron could be when his temper got out of hand, and although she was mad at Draco herself, she didn't want Ron getting involved.

"Okay Mione, I'll leave it for your sake and because I've royally fucked the both of you over in the past few years. Anyway, I really have to go because Pansy has an appointment at St Mungo's in an hour. Thanks for hearing me out, and I hope we can talk again soon."

"Yeah, we will. Just give me some time Ron," Hermione smiled, and he nodded before leaving her office.

Once he was gone Hermione leant back in her seat, letting the newest bout of information wash over her. She was grateful to him for coming to talk to her, and she now realised that it wasn't completely his fault. It didn't make his cheating on her any easier, but she now knew that what they once had was salvageable, in time...


	13. Chapter 13: Fresh Start

**Chapter 13: Fresh Start**

It was now the day Hermione was due to leave for Hogwarts, and she was extremely nervous. It had been over ten years since she'd set foot in the castle, and there were so many memories that she would have to face again. Over the past two months things had changed for her; Ginny and Harry had made moves in their relationship, and were almost ready to move back in together. Pansy had given birth to a little boy, who had been named Lucas Arthur Billius Weasley, and he truly was a beautiful baby.

"You've forgiven them too easily," Ginny had said to her after the baby's birth. But Hermione knew she hadn't, not even close. She was trying to salvage their friendship, but it was going to take time. She was putting some distance between them by going to Hogwarts, and that would give her time to think things over and help heal the wounds. The only person she wasn't going to forgive any time soon was Draco; they hadn't spoken in months and she was happy for it to stay that way. The wound was still too raw for her to even want to contact him, despite the letters he'd tried to send and she'd burnt to a crisp.

Although she was single and on her own for the first time in her life, she was glad to be getting away from it all, and excited at the prospects that lay ahead for her. She knew she would miss her friends, she was sick of putting her life on hold. It was time she did something for herself, rather than doing what others wanted her to do. Everyone had supported her decision, telling her she would be missed, but there was always holidays and Hogsmeade weekends.

Hermione arrived at King's Cross station with an entourage, who'd come to see her off. It consisted of Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, Pansy and baby Lucas. She was a little disheartened that Draco hadn't come, because he was still her friend after all. But it wouldn't have been right for him to be there, especially after what had happened when Hermione confessed her feelings.

She was still a little confused by it, but she tried not to dwell on it. Instead she was focused on her new career, it was her main priority right now. Maybe in time she would speak to him again, and give him the chance the explain what had happened with him. But she was tired of forgiving people, and he'd kicked her while she was already down. He'd rubbed salt into the raw wounds, leaving her out in the cold after she had told him she was in love with him. It wasn't right, and she couldn't forgive him for doing it.

Hermione shook her head, ridding her mind of anything Draco related, and focused on the people who had wished to see her off. Only she was allowed to pass through the barrier to the platform, so this was where they had to say their goodbyes.

First was Ginny, who threw herself at her best friend with tears streaming down her face. Hermione had hugged her tightly, before moving onto Harry. Although he was sad to see her go, he didn't make a big show of it like his wife did. He hugged his best friend tightly, telling her he would miss her and asking her to write. Next was Luna, then Neville, Ron and finally Pansy.

Hermione had expected it to be really awkward, but Pansy just pulled her into a tight hug, catching her off guard.

"Goodbye Hermione, and good luck. I'm sorry about everything that has happened, and I hope in the future we can be friends. I think you'll make a fabulous teacher, and I hope you get all the happiness you deserve."

"Thank you Pansy, that means a lot," Hermione replied, tears in her eyes from Pansy's words. She'd come to realise the former Slytherin girl wasn't as bad she seemed, even if she had stolen Hermione's husband. But she'd also saved Hermione from a life she didn't want, and gave her the means to follow her dreams.

Hermione pulled away from Pansy, and grabbing her trunk she said one last goodbye before she made her way over to the barrier. She knew she was on the verge of crying, but she had to remain strong until she was out of sight of her friends. Otherwise they'd never let her leave, and that wasn't what she wanted.

When she reached the barrier, she turned around and waved to everyone, before stepping through, ready to start her new life.

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

She was leaving today. He knew she was leaving today, to start her new job at Hogwarts like she'd always wanted. He should've been there to see her go, they were friends after all. But she didn't want to talk to him, not after the way he'd treated her. He regretted doing it the way he did; she'd looked so heartbroken stood on his doorstep.

Draco was broken out of his reverie by a banging on his door. Who the fuck is that? he thought to himself as he got off the couch to answer the door. He had never expected what greeted him when he answered.

"Okay, she's gone, so now I can do this!" Ron Weasley shouted as he barged past Draco, almost knocking him over.

"Erm, hi Weasley. Can I help you with something?" Draco asked calmly, trying not to anger Ron any further. He had no idea what he was angry about in the first place, but he knew from past experiences that aggravating the redhead would get him nowhere.

"Why did you slam the door in Mione's face when she told you she loved you?" Ron replied, this time a little quieter.

"She told you about that?" Draco was shocked she'd told him of all people, considering what he'd done to her.

"Yeah, she did. And I wanted to punch your face in for doing that, but I promised her I wouldn't. What I didn't promise her was that I wouldn't come here and give you a piece of my mind." The redhead's angering was slowly ebbing away, because he knew Draco wouldn't be as inclined to talk to him if he kept shouting.

"Look, Weasley, no offence but it's really none of your business. This is between Hermione and me," Draco sighed; he didn't really want to be reminded of how horrible he had to been to here.

"Draco, no offence but it kind of is my business. She's my ex-wife, who I hurt more than I have ever hurt anyone in this world. That kills me, but what hurts even more is knowing that someone else further added to that hurt, and that person was you. She was just getting over it, moving on with her life. She's loved you for years, I know she has, but she married me because she thought she was supposed to. Finally, she plucked up the courage to give her heart to someone else, and you slammed the door in her face. Why did you do it Draco? Why?"

"I don't know why I did it. I feel so bad that I slammed the door in her face. But I didn't know what else to do. I just don't feel that way about her. I sent her a note the next day asking if she'd meet you, but I never got a reply. So I'm guessing she's not interested in talking to me," Draco said, exasperated at the fact that everyone seemed to want to have a go at him about something he couldn't change.

"Well what did you expect Malfoy? You kicked her when she was down. She's been through so much, and the one person she could relate to slams a door in her face. Its alright not to feel that way about her, but you shouldn't have done what you did. My suggestion to you now would be find a way to fix it, before you lose her for good. I almost made that mistake, and it was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life."

"I know, I know. But she won't talk to me, so I don't know what else to do?" Draco was losing patience with the redhead; the man was telling him things he already knew, but he wasn't giving him any suggestions.

"I don't know what to suggest mate, Hermione is a stubborn one. Give her some space and then maybe next time you see her she may be willing to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll try that. But I'm not counting my chickens, or whatever that muggle saying is," Draco replied; he wanted to fix things with the witch, because he loved her. He just couldn't tell her that he did. It wasn't the right thing to do, and he knew if he hurt her before things happened between them, he wouldn't hurt her later on when she was too invested.

"Thanks Draco, I know this probably isn't what you needed right now, especially not from me of all people. But you have to do something, because if you let Hermione go once you'll regret it for the rest of you life."

"I know Weasley, and I'll try to talk to her."

"Good. Anyway, there was another reason I'm here. Lucas is getting christened on Christmas Eve, and Pansy asked me to come over and invite you."

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just get her to send me the details of the christening and I'll clear my schedule. Is Hermione going to be there?" Draco asked; he hadn't quite forgiven Pansy or Ron for what had happened, but he loved baby Lucas and he didn't want to miss his christening just because he wasn't on the best terms with his parents.

"Yeah, she is. Which is why you need to sort things out before then. I have to go now, because Pansy will be starting to worry and its nearly time for Lucas' bath anyway. Don't forget what I said," Ron warned, but Draco knew he wasn't trying to be threatening, just helpful.

"Okay, I'll see you out," Draco replied, leading Ron over to the door.

Once he'd left Draco sat for a while, pondering what the red haired man had said. He did need to make it right with Hermione, he just couldn't tell her how he felt. He also didn't know how he was supposed to talk to her, seeing as she was on her way to Hogwarts and he was in London.

He decided he would send her a letter tomorrow, and if she replied he would be able to travel to Hogsmeade at the weekend. He knew that it might be a long shot, but he had to do something before it was too late…

IGIWYM. H&D .IGIWYM

Ron was sat in his favourite armchair, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a butterbeer. Lucas was bathed and Pansy was just putting him to bed, so Ron was taking the opportunity to relax for a bit. He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the past few months; he had a beautiful baby son and he was in a relationship with the one person he had never expected.

He had to admit, he loved Pansy more than anything. She was his soul mate, and even though he'd fucked up so much, he was glad to finally be with her. She was beautiful, smart, funny and made him feel loved. He wished he hadn't hurt his friend, and that things had turned out differently, but he knew that he was always going to be with Pansy.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Ron looked up to see the woman who was occupying to thoughts walk into the room, a soft smile gracing her lips. She walked over to him and sat in lap, giving him a gentle peck on the lips as she did.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about how different everything is from what I imagined when I was younger," Ron replied, pulling his love closer to his body.

"I know baby, I wish things hadn't happened the way they did, but I love you and I don't want to ever lose you," Pansy smiled, hugging her partner tightly.

"Me either, and I love you too. I just wish we'd never had to hurt Hermione or Draco," Ron whispered, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I wish we hadn't either, but at least they're giving us the chance to make it up to them."

"Yeah, I just wish they could find happiness with each other. But Draco doesn't feel that way about Mione," Ron sighed.

"What? Who told you that?" Pansy was shocked; she knew Draco had always had feelings for the Gryffindor, but she was always with Ron so he'd never had the chance.

"Hermione did, and Draco. She went over to his two days before I spoke to her, and told him how she felt. Apparently he told her he didn't feeling the same way and slammed the door in her face."

"He didn't? Oh god, poor Hermione. She was already so down with everything we had done, and my stupid ex-husband had to go and make it ten times worse. What an idiot," Pansy sighed; she couldn't believe Draco would do such a thing, especially not to someone as wonderful as Hermione.

"Yeah, that's what I told him when I went there this morning. I told him had to fix it, before the christening."

"Oh, good. Did he say he was coming?" Pansy asked, trying to change the subject. She wanted the christening to go smoothly, but she also didn't want Ron to know she was concocting a plan in her head. She was going to get the two of them together, she just had to make her ex-husband see sense before she did.

"Yeah, he did. Anyway, lets go to bed babe, its been a long day," Ron said, kissing Pansy on the cheek and lifting her up as he stood.

"Okay baby, I just have one thing to do before I go, so I'll meet you up there." Pansy kissed him on the lips, before she watched him go up the stairs. Once he was gone, she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, penning a quick note to her idiot of an ex-husband. She took her owl Cassius out of his cage, gave him a treat and sent him off with the note.

I hope this works, Pansy thought as she made her way upstairs to join the man she loved in bed.


	14. Chapter 14: Admissions and Heartache

**Chapter 14: Admissions and Heartache **

Draco,

I think we need to talk, today. I heard what happened with Hermione, and let me tell you, you're an idiot. You know you love her, I know you love her. Why can't she know you love her? You may think you're doing a good thing, but you're not.

I'll be over at 3pm to talk, and don't think about pretending you're out or anything. I know you, more than you think I do.

Lots of love,

Pansy

It was now three o'clock, and Draco was dreading seeing his ex-wife. From her note he knew she was pissed, and he was definitely. It had been bad enough when Weasley had come to see him yesterday, but he was a puppy compared to Pansy when she was angry.

Right on cue, there was a loud hammering on his front door. He wished he'd gone out, so he wouldn't have to endure this, but she would've found him eventually. This talk was inevitable, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He stood up and slowly walked to the door, opening it to find a calm looking Pansy. He knew this was a front though, and once she was inside all hell would break loose.

"Hi Draco," she smiled sardonically, and he knew she was even angrier than her note had let on.

"Hi Pansy, come in," he smiled back, moving aside so she could get through the door.

"Don't mind if I do," she replied sharply, and he knew her façade was slipping.

Once she was inside, he closed the door slowly, hoping to postpone the onslaught of insults and hexes he was sure she was going to send him.

"Why don't you sit Draco, this is going to go be a long talk," she smiled in the sickly sweet way, and Draco didn't have to think twice before obeying. As soon as his butt touched the chair, Pansy started.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You absolute idiot! She loves you, and you love her. Don't try and lie to me Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I know you better than anyone. You've loved her since the war, but you wouldn't do anything because she was with Ron. Now she's not, and you're not with anyone, so what the hell is stopping you?" She paused for a moment, and he knew she wanted him to answer her.

"I don't know. I don't want her to get hurt, and I don't want her to hurt me," Draco sighed; he could never lie to Pansy, she'd know him since they were both toddlers and their parents had become friends.

"She's not going to hurt you, and you're not going to hurt her. Why are you stopping this? Can't you see the two of you are meant for each other?!" Pansy's voice wasn't quite as loud, but it still hurt Draco's ears to listen to her rant.

"Well I thought we were meant for each other, but you hurt me," Draco murmured to himself, not loud enough for Pansy to hear.

"What?!" Pansy shouted, annoyed that he was muttering under his breath. This was Draco's undoing though, and he stood up violently, causing Pansy to step back in fright.

"I said, I thought we were meant for each other, but you hurt me!" He was practically screaming, he was so annoyed.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Pansy said, her anger ebbing away as she realised his true reason for pushing Hermione away.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. That makes it alright, doesn't it? It makes it okay that my wife, who I loved, cheated on me with one of my friends, got pregnant by him and then left me. Oh yeah, it's perfectly alright!"

"No, it doesn't make it alright. But it also wasn't alright for you to take your love away, and ignore me. We weren't seeing each other Draco, you were working ungodly hours and when you were home we didn't speak anyway. We went from being best friends, to husband and wife, to strangers, and I couldn't take it anymore," Pansy said sadly.

"I know, but you never talked to me about it. You just fell into the arms of another man, without giving me a second thought." Tears were threatening to spill from Draco's eyes, he was finally saying everything he'd wanted to say to her for the last five months and it felt good.

"I tried to talk, but you didn't want to listen. You could see I wasn't happy, that I missed you and all I wanted was you to come back to me. But you didn't, and it just got worse and worse until finally I'd had enough. Ron was there for me when I needed someone, and things happened. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't stay in a loveless marriage any more."

Both of them were openly crying now, as secrets and hidden torment were laid out see. Each knew they'd done wrong, and they were finally admitting it to not only themselves but also to each other. It felt good to get it out, and it may be just what they needed to get their friendship back on track.

After a while, the tears stopped and they could speak again. Draco and Pansy had both sat on the couch, and were crying into each other likes friends would do.

"I am sorry Draco, but you can't let my mistakes stop you from being happy," Pansy said, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I just can't risk getting hurt again," Draco sighed, mirroring Pansy's actions as he too dried his eyes.

"Draco, if you take yourself out of the race for fear of losing, there's no way on this Earth you're ever going to win. Do you really want to sit here in fifty years time, wondering why the hell you didn't go for it? You've wanted her for so long, don't let another ten years go by before you make your move. Because believe me, you'll lose out if you wait too long."

With that Pansy stood up, pulling Draco with her. She pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned after a brief moment of tensing up.

"Don't let her go, because you'll regret it," Pansy whispered, and Draco hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Pansy, I promise I won't."

"Good, and do it before the christening. I don't want two of my good friends being at odds with each other," Pansy smiled, releasing Draco from her grip.

She then grabbed her back, gave Draco a peck on the cheek and left. Draco just stood there, watching her leave as if they hadn't been screaming at each other half an hour ago. He sighed heavily and plonked down on the couch, wondering what the hell he was going to do about Hermione. He knew Pansy was right, he shouldn't let what happened with his marriage affect what happened with Hermione.

Taking a quill and a piece of parchment, Draco decided to write the letter he'd planned to write to Hermione. He hoped she would answer this time, because they really needed to talk things through. He quickly wrote the letter, attached it to his owl's leg and sent him off.

An hour later, Orion returned, carrying another letter. She replied, Draco thought excitedly, ruffling his feathers and giving him a treat before taking the letter from his beak. He turned the letter over, and his face dropped. She had replied, but she hadn't opened the letter. Instead she'd scrawled a note on the back, telling him to stop sending her letters, because she wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Draco read the note again, before tearing the letter in half and throwing it in the bin. He'd just have to wait until the christening to talk to her, which gave him plenty of time to work on what he was going to say to get her back.


	15. Chapter 15: Clarity

**Chapter 15: Clarity**

She was so beautiful. There were no other words to describe how his fiance looked as she walked down the aisle. Her chestnut curls were tucked up in a neat little chignon, with just a few tendrils left loose to frame her perfectly heart shaped face. Her make-up was light, just enough to enhance her already beautiful features. The dress she wore fit her perfectly; a fitted bodice that flared at the waist into a floor length skirt. It fit her like a glove, and made her even more stunning. Her rosebud lips were curled into a whisper of a smile as she walked down the aisle to meet him, where they would finally become man and wife.

They had been together for three years, since the end of the Second Wizarding War. But he had loved her for much longer, even since she had pointed out the dirt on his nose that first day on the train. She hadn't been conventionally pretty, with her buck teeth and tumbleweed hair. But he saw the warmth in her chocolate eyes, he felt the love she gave to every one of her friends. He had been an idiot for the first few months, complaining about her bossiness and know it all nature. It was only after they'd saved her from the troll in the bathroom that Ron realised how much he would've missed those things.

Now, as she walked down the aisle towards him, he couldn't imagine his life being any different. She was his everything, and without her he didn't know how he would live. He turned to grin at his best man, the great Harry Potter. Without him this marriage would not have been possible. Instead he would've had to marry some pureblood who wouldn't love him, or he would've been forced into slavery for being a blood traitor.

As his soon to be wife got closer, his grin slipped slightly. She wasn't looking at him, wasn't smiling at him, wasn't walking down the aisle thinking about marrying him. She looking at someone else, and as Ron turned to follow her line of vision he felt his heart break slightly. She was looking at Draco Malfoy, smiling at the man who had once upon a time hated her very being. Although he'd grown up and realised his mistakes, the past could not be changed. They were friends, and Draco had helped them defeat the Dark Lord, but he had put Hermione through hell at school.

She finally reached him, and Ron plastered his face with a grin. She smiled warmly at him, and he almost forgot that she had been looking at another man as she walked down the aisle.

They turned to face the minister, and the ceremony began.

Thirty minutes later and they were man and wife. From an outsiders perspective they were the perfect couple, who loved and cared for each other dearly. This was the happiest day of their lives, which was evident by the huge grins plastered on each of their faces. But to Ron, well, this was not the happiest day of his life. The woman he had loved for ten years did not return his feelings, or at least didn't love him as much as she loved another.

His grin was fake, but believable enough that nobody would question him on it. He allowed people to congratulate him on marrying the love of his life, and to tell him how lucky he was to be married to someone like Hermione. But all he could think about was how unhappy he was going to be, to know he was second to Draco-sodding-Malfoy. He would have to spend his married life knowing that Hermione wanted the one person she could never have, and had settled for safe with Ron.

It would eat him up inside, he knew that for sure. He also knew that he had Hermione, she had married him. She had promised to love him in sickness and in health, for better or worse. He had to live with his wife loving another, but that didn't mean he had to let it dictate his marriage. He would show her she had made the right choice, that Malfoy could never love her the way he would.

Ron was broken from his memories by the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was home for the holidays, and for baby Lucas' christening.

At first he was happy to see his friend, because despite the divorce they had been on good terms. But she had changed over the last three months. Her usual spark had returned, and it was joined by something darker. He knew from Ginny that she was plotting revenge on Draco for kicking her while she was down, and he just couldn't understand why she was doing it.

Pansy had told him what the blonde had said when she went to talk to him, and from what Ron had understood Draco had made the right decision, at least for now. He knew Hermione was vulnerable, they both were, and he couldn't allow himself to fall for someone else if there was a chance he'd get hurt again. Ron knew his friend would never hurt Draco, not after everything that had happened in the last year. He also knew that it wasn't the right time for them to start anything, no matter how deep the feelings ran.

"So Dean will meet me at the house, and then we'll go to the christening together. God, I can't wait to see the look on that smug ferret's face when he sees me with another man. Dean already knows the plan, and that although our relationship is purely platonic, for the sake of the christening we are fucking like rabbits."

This was followed by a loud cackle, and Ron felt something snap inside him. He stood up from the armchair and walked to the kitchen, seeing his sister and ex-wife sat cackling away like the witches he'd seen in those movies Hermione used to watch. He didn't recognise the woman in front of him, but he knew he had to do something before she took it too far.

"That's enough!" he shouted, causing both women to jump.

"Ronald, what is wrong with you?" Hermione admonished, and Ron felt his face burn at her tone of voice.

"You are what is wrong with me. What the hell happened to you while you were at Hogwarts that made you turn into such a bitch. For fuck's sake, leave Draco alone. He was only trying to do the right thing by you when he turned you down."

"Oh yeah, because slamming the door in my face when I told him I loved him was doing right by me," Hermione sneered, and Ron had to resist the urge to slap her.

"Fine, so he went about it the wrong way. But what did you expect? He'd come running with open arms, two months after his wife left him for another man? Use your brain Hermione, he's afraid."

"Draco Malfoy has never been afraid of women in his life," the brunette sneered again, and the ginger felt his palm twitch.

"He may not be afraid of most women, but when it comes to you he is most definitely afraid. He's afraid you'll hurt him, and he couldn't bear it if that happened. So whatever this little revenge plot is that you're planning, I'll advise you to stop now. Before you ruin any chances that you might have of being with man you love."

Hermione scoffed at her ex-husband's words, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"And why the hell should I believe a fucking word you say?" she sneered. "You're the one who stole his wife, and cheated on me."

"Seriously? You're going to turn this around on me, again. Yeah, I cheated on you, but you cheated on me first. You know you did, and you know I know because I told you months ago when you finally let me explain what had happened. You were in love with another man, but you were so bloody afraid of what people would think that you chose to settle for me. I would've understood you know, if you'd chosen him all those years ago. I only ever wanted you to be happy, that's what I thought I made you. And maybe I did, but not the way he would've. You've sacrificed so much time thinking you're doing the right thing, when all you've done is cause everyone around you pain. I needed an out, and so did you. Sure, I went about it the wrong way, but I gave you your freedom. Now stop with the bloody pride shit, and go talk to him. Because if you carry on like this, you're going to regret it."

With his rant over, Ron turned on the spot and disapparated from the house, leaving the two women shocked and a little bit guilty.

IGIWYM. H & D . IGIWYM

Hermione sat staring at the space her ex-husband had just vacated, and her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, she knew he was right after all. She had cheated, not the same way Ron had but she had given her heart to another. She'd entered her marriage in love with another man, and instead of being honest she had punished her husband for making her settle. Her pride had gotten in the way of her happiness, and she was making everyone suffer for her own wrongdoings.

She knew she was in the wrong, she'd admitted that to herself all those months ago when Ron had given his explanation. It didn't excuse what he did, but it shone some light onto the situation. He knew she was settling with him, and if she was honest with herself she knew it hadn't been the best decision she'd ever made.

"I think I should go," she said to her friend, who was still in shock after her brother's outburst.

"Go where? You're staying here tonight remember, for the christening tomorrow," Ginny replied, slightly confused.

"I don't think that would be best. I need to go back to Hogwarts, and sort myself out. Ron was right, and I've been too busy focusing on my hurt pride that I failed to notice how wrong I was."

Ginny's face dropped, but she understood her friend's reasoning.

"Okay then, do you want me to say anything to Ron and Pansy or will you write them?"

"Just tell him he was right, and that I'm sorry for everything," Hermione smiled sadly, and her friend nodded. The two women stood and hugged, promising to see each other soon, before Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade.

IGIWYM. H & D .IGIWYM

When Hermione reached her quarters at Hogwarts she decided to make herself a cup of tea before she went to bed. She needed to calm herself, and it would give her time to reflect on why her life had turned to shit. She knew it was her own fault, but she had buried her head in the sand for far too long. She couldn't admit that she'd brought most of it on herself, and it had taken Ron biting her head off to make her realise it.

She sighed heavily, knowing she would have to make amends for everything she had done. She would have to face Draco at some point, otherwise she'd miss her chance. She would hate herself if she let the one man she'd ever truly loved walk out of her life, but she knew they both needed time. She couldn't face him yet, the pain of his rejection still hurt even if she had a slight understanding of why it happened.

After reflecting on the events leading up to where she was now, she decided she couldn't do much tonight and thought it best if she slept. At least those few hours of peace would take her mind off everything, and as she closed her eyes she couldn't help feeling as if a little bit of the weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders had alleviated slightly.


End file.
